


Haikyuu oneshots

by Solitary_Ghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dentists, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Multi, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Ghost/pseuds/Solitary_Ghost
Summary: This will be my top 10 haikyuu oneshots I've written. These are the best I've written. So this includes m/f relationships, mlm, and wlw relationships as well.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Hello!

So written over 50 haikyuu oneshots on my wattpad. I've decided I'll take my top ten favourite oneshots I've written and publish them here. 

This includes mlw, wlw, and mlm relationships. It's a slow transition for me because I'm losing interest in writing about haikyuu so I've decided to publish my best in my opinion.

So I hope you enjoy!


	2. Yachi x Yamaguchi - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title - Confession

It was late at night, almost eleven. Everyone was finishing washing up and getting ready for bed. Except for a few people.

The sounds of crickets and leaves rustling of the slow wind filled the atmosphere. It was nice for late at night, not too cold or too warm. Yamaguchi sat on the steps that entered into one of the gyms. He was nervous and fiddling with his thumbs. 

Tsukishima and Yachi were looking for the worried teenager. Eventually he was found by Yachi, feeling guilty for making her worried as well. Yachi took a deep breath in, letting her troubles lift off her shoulders. As her attention turned towards the taller teen, Yamaguchi turned towards her. 

A small chuckle came from Yamaguchi, "Sorry for scaring you like that, just needed fresh air." He cleared his voice. It was already embarrassing that his voice cracked in mid sentence. 

The blond girl shook her head, "Goodness no! I just wanna make sure you're okay! Even Tsukishima is out looking for you, I should probably text him." Yachi pulled out her phone, texting Tsukishima quickly. Soon as she hit sent, she looked up, "You looked sad. Is something on your mind?" 

The freckled teen shook his head, "I'm not sad! Definitely worried." He shut his mouth quickly, embarrassed that he said the last part outloud. He crosses his arms, disappointed in himself. 

The blonde girl leans in a bit, grabbing the other's attention. She smiles, "What's on your mind?" As she starts to skip a little in her step she trips. Yamaguchi reaches out and grabs her hand. The girl stands straight and feels her face warm, "Thanks!" 

Their hands dont let go of each other. Just like a ticking bomb, Yamaguchi finally exploded. His body was shaking as if stood in the snow with summer clothes on, "I think you're really cute." 

"You- you do?!" Yachi blushes worse than before, it would be a lie if she didn't say her face was as red as a tomato. Yet, she didn't let go. A nervous smile appears on her face, "I... I like you too." She chuckles lightly. 

"Oh wow I didn't expect to get far..." A laugh comes from the taller teen. He feels less nervous. 

Yachi smiles, "Dork. Let's get back and we'll discuss this tomorrow, okay? If that's okay!?" 

"Uh yeah... okay!"


	3. Daishou x Kuroo - Wisdom Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title - Wisdom Teeth

Driving home was definitely one of the most interesting things Kuroo has done when his boyfriend was high on laughing gas. He pulled up to a gas station, noticing the tank was nearing empty and rather fill it up now than later. Kuroo came to a stop, putting the car in park and unbuckling himself from his seat.

A small whine came from Daishou as he watched Kuroo grab the car handle, "don't leave me," the gauze in his mouth messed up some of his speech, talking with a lisp. 

A grin tugged on Kuroo's lip, "babe I'm just filling up the tank, I'll be right back." He opened the door and slipped out. 

"Babe? We're together!?" Daishou looked at Kuroo was wide eyes. He fell back into his seat as Kuroo talked off to fill up the tank and pay. But sitting in his seat, Daishou stared outside in disbelief. He looked at his hands, noticing there wasn't any ring wrapped around his finger. 

Taking care of paying, Kuroo walked back to the driver seat, sitting inside. He closed the door, buckling up before making sure Daishou was buckled up too. He smiled, "alright let's go home," he started the car, feeling the a/c blow past his shoulders.

A frown appeared on Daishou's face, "are we not married?" He leaned over to see Kuroo's hand only to see no ring. He teared up, looking up at his boyfriend who tried to stop himself from laughing. 

"No were only dating. Why? Do you want to get married?" 

"Well yeah!" Daishou rubbed his eyes, leaning back in his seat, "that way we can be together forever." His eyes followed up as Kuroo leaned over to place a sweet kiss on his forehead. Daishou smiled, slouching in his seat as Kuroo took off, driving back home.

The drive was a bit quieter, Daishou sleepily staring outside. But when they pulled up to an apartment complex, Kuroo helped him out. It was like watching a child seeing the outside for the first time. Daishou stared at the trees before being pulled inside. 

A goofy smile stayed on his face, but soon as they stepped inside he saw a dog run up to them both. Daishou gasped loudly, "we have a doggy?!" He looked at his boyfriend with tired eyes, being led to the couch. Kuroo set him down, nodding happily. 

"Okay, I gotta replace the things in your mouth so I'll be right back." Kuroo got up, walking off to go find more gauze for Daishou. Soon as he found some, he jogged back to see his boyfriend crying while petting the rottweiler that nearly jumped over him. He bent over, "why are you crying?" 

"I love the dog so much." He looked up to see Kuroo smiling sweetly at him. Daishou giggled, "wow I can't believe I get to marry you." 

Kuroo sat right in front of Daishou, folding the gauze up to fit perfectly inside his mouth. He looked up, "okay open up your mouth." Daishou obliged, watching Kuroo pull out a bloody gauze. His eyes widen, letting Kuroo replace the gauze and close his mouth.

A bit freaked out, Daishou pointed at the bloody thing he didn't recognize, "my mouth is bleeding?" He watched Kuroo stand up to throw it away and immediately walk back to the same spot.

"It's only a little bit," he smiled, "I bet you're a bit rocked, do you want to watch a movie?" 

"Yes!" Daishou leaned against Kuroo, scooting over to let the dog hop on the couch. They never let the dog on the couch but today was an exception. His eyes followed up, watching Kuroo turn on the tv and go to Netflix. Daishou slowly let his eyes close, "what movie do you like?" 

Kuroo turned his attention to Daishou, "I'm not a movie fan but I think you'll like Spirited Away." He smiled happily as Daishou tirelessly agreed, sighing softly. Kuroo turned on the movie, pulling Daishou close to making sure he was comfortable. 

:::

"Get the hell away from me." 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, "Suguru let me help replace the gauze," he furrowed his eyebrows forward as Daishou shooed him away out of the bathroom. 

Daishou turned his attention to face Kuroo, "give me the gauze," he held out his hand so Kuroo could give it to him. He was tired and in a lot of pain. Not to mention how ridiculous he looked with his face swollen. 

"I liked you better high," Kuroo slapped the gauze in his boyfriend's hand, walking away to go feed their dog. He sighed softly, "he's so mean to me, whatever shall we do Akio?" He pets their dog before leaving the rottweiler to eat. 

Daishou replaced the gauze in his mouth, walking into the kitchen to see Kuroo opening the fridge. He sighed softly, pushing his head down to open the freezer and grab an ice pack. Kuroo groaned, crouching down so his boyfriend will stop pushing him down. 

Kuroo backed away, closing the fridge and staring at his boyfriend. He hummed amusingly, "so you want to get married?" He chuckled as Daishou slammed the freezer close, turning around to stare back at Kuroo. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You said you wanted to get married." 

It was useless to hide his face because he was a blushing mess. He took a step back, "well I don't," he turned around, dragging his feet towards their shared bedroom. Kuroo following right behind him.

"And you started crying when you saw Akio and even let her lay on the couch. You're such a softie!" 

Daishou jumped into bed, hiding underneath the comforter. He groaned, "fuck off!" He winced as he yelled, pressing the ice pack against his jaw. Stupid Tetsuro. 

Kuroo pulled the blanket off, "would you rather have a romantic proposal?" He smiled as Daishou laid back, turning away as he mumbled. Kuroo crawled over him, "what was that?" 

"My answer would still be yes... now go away so I can sulk in my own pity and pain." 

Leaning down, Kuroo placed a sweet kiss against Daishou's temple. He chuckled, "okay okay, I love you." 

"Yeah yeah, whatever."


	4. Kiyoko x Yachi - Flower Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title - Flower Shop

The bell of the front door rang lightly. A gorgeous girl looked up to see her girlfriend, smiling happily. Kiyoko put down her clipboard, walking around the desk. 

Shyly, Yachi approached her girlfriend. A smile crept on her face, "Hi." She looked up, being engulfed in a hug. 

Kiyoko smiled, "I missed you today." She kissed Yachi's forehead, "Let's lock up the shop." 

The blond woman nodded, running to go get the broom. Kiyoko chuckled, grabbing a rag to wipe down the desk. As they both cleaned up, they continued to share glances. Yachi swept up the dirt and fallen pedals, throwing them into a trashcan.

The older woman turned off the main light and reached for the store keys. She gasped, looking down to see arms wrapped around her waist. Kiyoko chuckled, "What are you doing?" 

"Just want to make sure you get enough hugs." Yachi smiled, being pulled into a sweet kiss. The younger woman giggled, standing on her toes to lean forward into the kiss. 

As their lips pulled away, Kiyoko booped her nose, making them both giggle. Kiyoko hummed, "Let's go home and cuddle." She held her girlfriend's hand, grabbing the keys with her other. 

When they locked up, walking home, they continued to glance at each other. Yachi smiled, "I love you." 

"I love you too, Hitoka."


	5. Oikawa x Iwaizumi - I want...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title - I want....
> 
> Includes sexual content

It wasn't clear when this sexual desire came to be. All he knows is one day he was watching his teammate undress and to change and how badly he wanted to mark Oikawa's back with scratch marks. He wouldn't mind if Oikawa towered over him and fucked him senseless. Iwaizumi sank further into his desires, wanting all of it. All of Oikawa.

They both knew each other for so long, which meant for weekend sleepovers most of the time. They both sat on Iwaizumi's bed, talking quietly among themselves. Oikawa usually carrying out the conversation. He did enjoy talking off Iwaizumi's ear off, especially if he was on the topic of aliens or volleyball. 

Smiling sheepishly, Oikawa laid his legs next to Iwaizumi's as he leaned next to his best friend. Humming a little tune he came up with on the spot, Oikawa turned his head to stare at Iwaizumi who seemed to be lost in his own world. He leaned forward, playfully nudging him. 

Snapping out of thought, Iwaizumi shook his head before staring up at Oikawa, "yes?" His voice was soft, which was an unusual tone. It wasn't often when Iwaizumi was this quiet, but Oikawa liked this soft side of him.

"What's wrong?" 

Shaking his head, Iwaizumi let out a shaky sigh. He leaned his head back, "I find myself disgusting," he sounded harsh. Iwaizumi internally cursed at himself for even speaking up. Yet, when he was around Oikawa, he couldn't help but say just a little bit of what was on his mind. Say he was just a bit too comfortable.

Quirking an eyebrow, Oikawa gave his full attention to Iwaizumi. Gently laying a hand on his friend's shoulders, he frowned, "why? Is it bad?" The look in his eyes gleamed with more concern than curiosity.

"Tooru," it wasn't often he used Oikawa's first name. It was a bit foreign on his tongue, "do you think it's normal to think of someone so close to you...sexually?" 

"Elaborate." 

Ripping it off like a bandaid, Iwaizumi gathered enough courage to finally look at his best friend. This was his house so he didn't have to worry about being kicked out. But there was always the possibility that Oikawa could call him disgusting and leave, walk out of his life. It was nerve-wracking but he had to say it, "I think about you sexually. I think about having sex with you... what do you think about that?" 

Blinking hazily, Oikawa let the information soak in. He looked ahead to think of an answer but all he could think about were questions. Bringing his knees up to his chest, Oikawa nodded, "I'm not against the idea." He let his head lay against Iwaizumi's shoulder, clicking his tongue against his teeth. 

They sat in a strange silence for a couple of minutes. They were close, maybe a bit too close considering the confession one of them just made. Their fingers brushed against each other and all the memories flooded back. The nights Iwaizumi laid back in bed, squirming as he touched him. All he could imagine was his stupid best friend. The way his fingers weren't enough to fill him up or his hand unable to move fast enough on his leaking cock. Iwaizumi sucked in a harsh amount of air, feeling his face... his skin warm from embarrassment. 

"What made you come to this... conclusion?" 

Tapping his fingers against his thigh, Iwaizumi shrugging, "I guess I've liked you for a while if I really think about it." He turned to face Oikawa who looked at him with curiosity and a glint of arousal. They slowly moved close to each other like magnets, to the point where their noses brushed against each other. Iwaizumi was the first to actually make a move, closing the gap between the two. 

Moving a bit to get comfortable, Iwaizumi laid his arm on the other side of Oikawa, crawling into his lap. Their hands moved against each other, Oikawa resting his fingers on Iwaizumi's hips. Their lips pulled away, looking at each other as they caught their breath. The brunet clicked his tongue, "have you touched yourself to the thought of me?" 

Nodding, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa's neck. They were close enough and by one look, nobody would think they were best friends. Right now, they don't have an answer. After all, they just moved on each other without any real thought behind it. They were horny and teasing each other like this was normal; which in their case, it was most definitely not normal for them both.

Oikawa tilted his head, leaving small kisses up Iwaizumi's jaw. He smiled playfully against the skin, "you know I could ruin you~" his hands squeezed Iwaizumi's ass, watching his friend gasp at the sudden touch. 

"Pl... please." 

Edging his fingers underneath the waistband of Iwaizumi's sweatpants, he tugged the fabric down. His hand playfully slapped Iwaizumi's ass before kneading at the skin, "I like this side of you. Maybe I'll make you beg, would you like that?" 

Letting out a small whine, Iwaizumi exhaled shakily. His fingers tugged at Oikawa's shirt, "yes... yeah." He grunted as he was pushed down, Oikawa laying between his legs and over his body. He hopes this isn't some kind of dream and luckily, it wasn't.


	6. Bokuto x Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title - Paying the price for unrequited love

Bokuto doesn't remember when these feelings came about. He's known the beautiful teammate since he heard him introduce himself. The bluebell eyes, the fidgeting of his fingers, black curls that bounce when he runs. Bokuto is trapped in Keiji Akaashi's prison of small talk and gentle affection.

Nobody has seen their captain cry before. Sure he's been stressed, whined, and complained like a child throwing a silly tantrum. But as warm, unfamiliar tears rolled down his cheeks and his chest tighten up, that's when his teammates looked with concern. Dropping the volleyball onto the gym floor and his arms falling by his side, all he wanted to do was go home. 

For once, he didn't want to practice.

As his teammates patted his shoulder, asking what's wrong. The whispers of conversation about how he got like this, it didn't process through his head. Bokuto had felt like his heart was beating for someone who didn't love him back was a mistake, cause he was drowning in blue eyes that reached deep as the Mariana Trench. 

Why was the price for unrequited love so expensive for his poor soul?

"Bokuto-san." 

A gentle hand wiped away the tears on his tired face. Akaashi stepped a bit closer, getting a good look at the dilated golden eyes. The captain meekly sobbed into the gentle hands that cupped his face. Nobody understood why he was crying or how it started, so the rest of the team stared in confusion.

Pulling Bokuto into a hug, Akaashi whispered in Bokuto's ear, "Do you want to sit outside and talk? Just me and you?" The only answer was a nod so Akaashi dragged Bokuto outside, letting the team continue practice.

Sitting on the pavement steps that lead into the gym, both teenagers sat in silence. Bokuto laid his head on his friend's shoulder, closing his eyes from exhaustion. A soft sigh exhaled from the tired captain, "I'm failing math and if I don't fix it, I'll be kicked off the team." 

"Don't lie. If you were failing, Konoha or I would be helping you." 

With his bottom lip wobbling, Bokuto shook his head. He couldn't tell Akaashi his feelings, he couldn't yell them out like some mighty confession. Rather Bokuto just hugged Akaashi, holding him as close as any man could. At least to a comfortable boundary. Today had to be the day where he could at least hold someone close, not that Akaashi was aware of his feelings either way.

Running his delicate fingers against Bokuto's muscular clothed back, Akaashi held him just as close. With a small hum, Akaashi whispers ever so hushed, "I hope you feel better, but for now, just cry. Crying is healthy sometimes." Akaashi is quite aware that the team is listening from the gym doors, but he doesn't mind. 

"Don't leave me, 'kaashi." 

"I promise I won't."


	7. Tanaka x Kiyoko - Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title - Beautiful

The blinds peaked through the curtains, waking up Tanaka from his dream. He was enjoying it but he wont remember it in a few minutes anyways. 

As he got up, he threw on a shirt so he wasn't standing in underwear. Tanaka stretched nicely before walking out out the comfortable bedroom, making his way to the kitchen for some coffee. 

There she stood, stirring her cup of coffee while humming a soft tune. Kiyoko looked up with a sweet smile on her face, "Good morning." 

Tanaka felt like the wind was knocked out of him for a few seconds. A sweet smile appeared on his face, "Morning my love." He walked towards his wife, kissing her forehead. 

Even though the couple has been together for years and were now married, Tanaka still felt shy around her at times. Not just because she was the most beautiful person hes ever seen, but her soft words and kind heart. The man still fell in love more by each minute with her. 

No matter how many times they kiss or hug, joke around or just think of each other, Tanaka still feels star struck. He couldn't ask for anything better, as long as he was with Kiyoko.


	8. Kageyama x Hinata - It's been a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title - It's been a while
> 
> Manga Spoilers

"It's been a while since we've really sat down and talked."

They both sat on a bench, away from newscasts, fans, teammates. They were still in their jerseys but for now, they didn't mind. It was getting late but that didn't cross their minds. Hinata playfully nudged Kageyama, "We should practice together sometime," he chuckled as Kageyama mindlessly agreed.

Leaning back, Kageyama crossed his ankle over the other, "what was Rio like?" He crossed his arms, continuing to stare at Hinata.

Lighting up with excitement, Hinata jumped in his seat. He chuckled happily, "amazing! I had a roommate who was kinda like Kenma in a way and I made amazing friends. I also went to Carnival which was fun!" He laughed at the fun memories he's made. In a way, it reminded Kageyama of what Hinata was like back in high school.

Kageyama sighed softly, twiddling with his thumbs. Lost in thought, he remembered the bittersweet memory of high school. Of him and Hinata. Their breakup was mutual because they both were parting ways to practice elsewhere and knew they wouldn't handle long-distance relationships. But in a way, they truly never lost their feelings for each other. 

"Um, I was thinking-"

"That sounds dangerous, Kageyama." 

"Shut up stupid!" Kageyama sighed in irritation but shook it off, "I was thinking one day after practice we... I don't know, go on a date?"

Hinata stared up at Kageyama. It was a bit hard to remember what happened back in high school because his brain was more packed with good memories. He remembers when Kageyama came to him saying they should take a break when Hinata leaves for Rio but that doesn't mean they're done. That was about two years ago, three weeks before he left. Hinata agreed because of course he still loved Kageyama, probably just a bit more than volleyball if he was being honest with himself.

It's why they were willing to let each other go and let the other be happy because they had ambitions and dreams to fulfill. They were a bit bummed out but when watching the other rise and become their best self, that was the most satisfying thing. All that matters is that the other was happy. 

So after being back, and hearing Kageyama ask him out on a date; it was like a boulder being lifted off a tiny worm. Hinata smiled brightly, "yeah, of course! I'd love to go on a date." He leaned a bit closer to Kageyama, resting his head on his shoulder.

Hesitantly, Kageyama reached over to grab Hinata's hand. He leaned forward, catching the other off guard before a sweet kiss was left on his cheek. For a moment, they both felt like this they were falling in love all over again.


	9. Tendo x Ushijima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title - Let me Love you

It was a usually autumn day, the leaves falling from the trees. It smelled like dead leaves and pumpkin coffee from the cafe's they passed by. Skipping in his step, Tendou was ranting about the newspaper articles from this morning. He turned on the balls of his feet, facing Ushijima with a bright smile.

Outside of school and practice, the two often would hangout. They've had sleepovers almost every weekend and went window shopping in the small outlet of their town. It was like they were attached to the hip, never wanting to separate. 

Ushijima wasn't the best with expressing how he felt most of the time. But his company and small comments reassured Tendou that he was always there. The thing was, for months on end, Ushijima tried to explain his liking towards the red-haired teen. Yet every time, his words would get jumbled and he'd get nervous, unable to express his feelings. Today they were on their little spree of window shopping in the outlets, walking under the trees that illuminated orange and yellow underneath the sun. 

Today, Tendou didn't have his hair spiked up as usual. His hair was down and his outfit seemed to match the atmosphere. With a crimson coloured jumper and black pants with some doc martin's to finish the look. Ushijima felt like he couldn't compare to his friend's beauty. He could simply stare at him all day if it didn't sound so creepy. Ushijima on the other hand wore a gray hoodie and some jeans and worn-out chucks, a usual look as Tendou would say. 

"Ushiwaka! Look at these flowers!" They stepped up to a window that belonged to a small flower shop. The beautiful flowers gave Ushijima an idea, facing his friend to see the smile on his face.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, he lolled his head to the side, "what flowers mean love?" His voice was quiet but deep, a familiar sound to Tendou's ears.

"Roses I believe, why?" 

"I wanna buy flowers for you." 

Tendou playfully nudged Ushijima, whispering in a teasing tone, "Awe do you love me, Ushiwaka?" He smiled cheekily as Ushijima nodded, "I love you too, you are my bestie after all!" He turned on his heel, jumping as he felt a gentle hand wrap around his. Tendou turned to face Ushijima who stared at him sweetly.

Shaking his head, Ushijima sucked in a breath, "I mean romantic love... I love you romantically." He didn't show signs of embarrassment but his skin was on fire and his stomach fluttered with butterflies. It was this giddy feeling like they were the only two right now. 

"Don't play with my heartstrings Wakatoshi," Tendou stepped forward, squeezing the hand that held his. It was the mixed feeling, knowing that this could be a joke and swears Semi and Reon are hiding somewhere. He stares at his best friend, thinking if he should just laugh it off as a joke. 

Ushijima shook his head, "I'm not," he leaned forward, hugging him tightly. Tendou relaxed, hugging him back. He rested his head on Ushijima's shoulder, hoping that this wasn't some type of dream. Thankfully it wasn't.

"Are you sure this isn't some joke?" 

Ushijima stared at his friend, ignoring the stares from others that walked by. He leaned over, placing a sweet kiss on Tendou's cheek, "do you want to go out on a date with me?" 

Smiling sheepishly, Tendou threaded his fingers through Ushijima's hair, "I'd love to." He turned to his side, walking towards one of the cafe's down the street, he'd ought to finally try those pumpkin lattes everyone seems to hype up so much.


End file.
